


Nice and Quite

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (2011)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A moment with ice cream and viking hats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Quite

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for Indigo while I was at Disney. Was originally part of Trademark and Copyright, but it didn’t really fit anywhere.

The weather is hot and moisture is beginning to condense on the last bits of chocolate shell of Loki’s Mickey Mouse ice cream. It is a nice and crowded Saturday in the middle of summer at the Magic Kingdom and he, Sigyn, and Thor are lounging across a bench on Mainstreet US, eating ice cream and waiting for the next castle show to start.

It’s a perfect moment, quietly enjoying a few last Midgardian comforts before they return to Asgard with Sigyn stretched out along the bench and her head resting on his thigh while his brother leans against the younger god’s back. It feels golden and familiar, almost like the summers they’d spent together when they were younger, before everything went all to Hel.

There isn’t any need for them say it, but Loki knows the feeling is shared with his two companions, the quiet comfort and ease that came with shedding their allegiances to friends and causes and just _being_ for a little while.

Thor had already finished his ice cream, practically inhaling it in the same, enthusiastic fashion in which he did everything , and he lets his head fall back against his sibling’s shoulder. Their plastic Mickey ears scrape together for a second, the only sound they’d made in about fifteen minutes.

Sigyn’s taken off her ears and is resting them on a bent knee while she licks at the trail of chocolate running down her fingers, her other hand’s loosely woven with his.

For the first time in a long time, Loki has everything he wants at the moment. The two people who kept his head above water with all he felt like doing was letting himself slip beneath the waves. Sigyn and Thor radiate everything he wants to be and they give all of themselves to him every day.

And Loki soaks up what they give greedily, because he needs them and they need him and it works perfectly.


End file.
